Aang's High School Blues
by lil' munkies
Summary: Aang's a new kid at High School and it's not going great. Making friends is easy for him but so is making enamies. Unfortunately the homework assignments aren't. So he enlists some help. Rated for safety. AK all the way! AK RULES! CURSE ZUTARA! Hiss hiss
1. Chapter 1

**Anew story from me! Thankyou to all the reviewers of my previous ones. This is for them and for any new ones! (unlikely that I'll get any)I know I'm not the greatest author but please read and review!**

* * *

Aang was tossed about in the crowd. Fighting his way to his newly assigned locker proved harder then it should have. He slammed into a locker and winced at the pain stabbing his shoulder. Before he could recover someone hit his head, hard. He stumbled forward and slipped. Whacking his head against another locker and hit the ground with a thump. He could see the stars falling. _Well this is just brilliant, _he thought before his vision was obscured by darkness.

* * *

Aang felt his head being prodded. "Stop it." He heard a female voice say. Then he realised someone's arms were around him protecting him from the poking. With great effort he pulled his eyelids open. He gasped inwardly. The girl had the most beautiful blue eyes. They danced like shimmering waters as her tan face broke into a friendly smile. His eyes were half open, and he blinked to check if he was dreaming. 

"I need to ask you something." He whispered, blinking slowly between breaths.

"What?" She inquired leaning forward.

"Please come closer."

"What is it?" She whispered softly.

"Will you go tray skating with me?" Aang said with a huge goofy smile.

"Um…Ok." She said a little taken aback. Aang sat up and looked around. He found he was on a bed in the infirmary.

"What's going on here?" He asked running a hand through his brown hair.

"You tell us." A boy said from across the room. "We found you unconscious in the hall." Aang mentally slapped himself. It hadn't even been his first lesson and he was already in the infirmary. Then his phone rang. He grabbed it off the side desk.

"_Woof!"_ A bark sounded from the phone.

"Appa?" Aang questioned, and sighed. "How'd you get the phone, _again_?"

"_Woof, woof!"_ There was a rustling and some interference. Before someone spoke again. _"Sorry Aang."_ Gyatso's voice said

"No worries." Aang shrugged.

"_How are you? I phoned the school they said you'd been taken to the infirmary."_

"I'm Ok just got knocked out I think."

"_Ok, is there anyone I can speak to?" _

"Err…" Aang looked at the boy and the girl. The girl picked up on it and motioned for the phone. Aang handed it to her.

"Um…Hello?"

"_Hello, I'm Gyatso, Aang's Guardian." _

"Oh, Ok. I'm Katara. My brother and I found Aang in the hall and took him to the infirmary."

"_Thank you. He is such a clutz."_

Katara laughed, "Don't mention it."

"_Appa, sit! Sorry. Thank you again I have to take Appa for a walk."_

"Ok, Bye."

"_Bye." _Katara hung up and handed the phone back to Aang who stuffed it in his pocket.

"Thanks, what time is it?"

"Break Time" The girl said

"WHAT!" Aang physically slapped himself this time. "I can't believe I got _knocked out_ on my _first day_ and _slept_ through _two_ lessons!"

Katara patted his back "Don't worry about it. I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka." Sokka walked up to Aang.

"You better not lay one hand on my sister or-"

"No worries! Hands secured firmly in pockets." Aang said showing him.

"Sokka, do you _always_ have to say that?" Sokka nodded. Katara rolled her eyes. "Forget it. Come on Aang you'll need to meet everyone." She dragged him up and out of the door.

* * *

**Pretty short but it'll get there. What do you think so far? Reviews will be coveted and worshipped! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks: As Usual To my Reviewers! Brix, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz123, teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver, frozenheat, Kairuthefrog, luviegirlie, 'Blind but Fierce'

Disclaimer: WHAAA! I don't own anything! Not even the chant! It's from Bring it on. I only own this story! Man, life's cruel isn't it?

Oh and check out this video on YouTube it features the cheer.

http/ gave Aang the rundown on the school. Where to go, where not to and so on. He had only really been half listening. It was an excuse to look at her again. Katara introduced him to Toph a stocky girl about six inches smaller than him. She wore misty contact lenses and had black hair. He also met Suki a tall girl with short brown hair and Yue a shy teenager with blue eyes, white-gold hair and contrasting tanned skin. They sat outside for the remaining ten minutes of break. Suddenly a chant filled the area.

_I'm sexy I'm cute I'm popular to boot  
I'm bitchin' great hair   
the boys all love to stare  
I'm wanted I'm hot  
I'm everything you not  
I'm pretty I'm cool  
I dominate the school_

who am I?  
just guess  
guys wanna touch my chest

I'm rockin', I smile  
and many think I'm vile  
I'm flyin' I jump  
you can look but don't you hump

_WOO!_

I'm major, I roar  
I swear I'm not a whore

we cheer and we lead  
we act like were on speed

hate us cos we're beautiful  
but we don't like you either  
we're cheerleaders  
we are cheerleaders

Three girls burst through the double doors that led into the playground. Aang looked at them. Their faces were upturned and snooty a huge group of guys drooling after them.

"That's Azula, Ty Lee and Mai. You don't want go anywhere near them Aang." Katara said "They virtually _own_ this school." Aang didn't need telling twice.

"I'm just gonna throw this away." He said gesturing towards his junk. Scooping it up, he dumped it in the closest bin and decided to head for the water fountain. Spotting one he went over to it and began to drink. He felt a shadow loom up behind it.

"Get away from our water fountain, dork." said a mean voice that sent a shiver down Aang's spine.

"Just a second." He said.

"No now." A hand wrenched Aang away. Unfortunately Aang twisted the top of the fountain. It squirted straight into the attackers face. Aang couldn't help but giggle. He stopped immediately when he realised who it was. Azula stood there drenched. She screamed at him, every head in the play ground whipped round. "Look what you did, freak!" Azula howled. Ty Lee immediately began mopping her up.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident! I didn't mean to." He says quickly.

"You'll pay for this." Azula snapped her fingers and two of tough looking stepped forward out of the pack of male groupies

"Seriously, it was an accident." He said backing off.

Back at the table:

"I've got ten bucks on the lackeys." Toph said smacking a ten dollar bill on the table.

"Toph! He's about to get pummelled and you're making bets?" Katara said disgusted.

"You're on!" Suki says.

"Have to say I'm with Toph on this one." Sokka agrees.

"And what money do you have to bet? You're always broke." Toph said raising an eyebrow.

"Well! I came prepared! I have Katara's wallet!" Sokka said flourishing a baby blue wallet.

"No you don't!" Katara grabbed it back and hit Sokka over the head with it. Yue just sighed and shook her head.

They ganged up on him punching their hands with their fists. One threw a punch. Aang ducked to dodge. It went like this for a few minutes No one could get a solid hold on him. He kept going in circles and doubling back and dodging. They started throwing kicks too. Aang knocked their heads together. They stumbled backward and Aang took the time to run. He ran back to where he had been sitting.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Sokka asks.

"Hoping and praying I don't get put in the infirmary for the second time today!"

"That's all fine and dandy but don't bring them to _us_!" Sokka screeched. Aang glanced round and saw the boys had recovered were heading straight for him.

"I'd help you but then technically the bet wouldn't count." Toph said shrugging. "Besides I wanna see _someone_ get creamed."

"Real reassuring Toph." Katara said rolling her eyes.

"It's my specialty."

Aang sighed and pulled himself up. One aimed a punch at his stomach. He jumped over his head and swept away his feet. The other tried to kick him in the legs and punch him the head. Aang did a back handspring. He finished off with uppercut punch for one and a roundhouse kick for the other. They staggered up and ran away clutching their jaws. Aang sighed and slumped into his seat.

"Boo-Yah!" Suki punched the air. "You guys owe me! Big time!" Toph grumbled and handed over the dollar-bill. Suki breathed it in. "The sweet aroma of money!" She exclaimed. "Now hand over yours Sokka!"

"But I don't have any money!"

"Then you shouldn't make bets should you?" It became a fully fledged argument. The whole time Katara just stared at the teenager slumped on the table.

"Pretty light on your feet eh? Twinkle toes?" Toph elbowing him playfully in the sides. Katara just blinked.

"That was amazing!" Yue breathed.

"Let me guess, most people don't start off in the infirmary and then beat up two kids and get major detention on their first day huh?" Katara just shook her head still staring. "Why do you hate me so?" Aang whined at the sky before banging his head on the table.

I don't think this chapter was as good, but then again I rarely do! Anyways please read and review! I'm sorry I kept you waiting but I wasn't sure how to start it off and what to do during it I only knew how I wanted it to end. And then I heard the chant and _had_ to use it And I kinda forgot to update before I went to France! Sorry! Anyway, that's beside the point! The point is READ AND REVIEW! _PLEASE!_


End file.
